Miraculous Street art
by Mr. ERAGOX
Summary: Es una historia diferente porque no son super heroes, es como un universo alterno. Son alter egos de nuestros personajes, para saber mas leer, si no les agrada irse sin insultar por favor, si les gusta haganlo saber por favor :D
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos de nuevo. Que gusto saludarlos otra vez por aquí, a los lectores que esto les haya llamado la atención o algún lector de mi otro fic. Esta idea llego al estar buscando imágenes de MLB, esperando por la segunda temporada que se estrena en mayo 2017 *se va a una esquina a llorar*. Bueno, solo nos queda tener paciencia y leer fanfics para calmar nuestra hambre jejeje. Para aclarar, esta es una versión de esta maravillosa serie, como pueden ver en el titulo y en la imagen del fic. Aquí Ladybug y Chat Noir no son súper héroes, solo son alter egos de los personajes de Marinette y Adrien, pero lo demás lo descubrirán al leer el fic.

Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece, si no al genio de Thomas Asturc, el cual también participo en Code Lyoko, lo cual explica porque esta serie es tan buena :D. Además, tengo el honor de poder usar dos OC de otra historia, pedí permiso para esto, a su creadora sonrais777 y le doy todo el crédito de estos personajes sus personalidades, físico, etc. Pasen por sus historias si lo desean.

Ahora sí, sin más que decir comencemos a lo que vinimos: El Fanfic…

MIRACULOS STREET ART

Capitulo 1: Conociendo

Instituto de artes Françoise Dupont, el lugar donde nuestros protagonistas estudian. Este no es un instituto cualquiera, aquí además de las clases típicas de cualquier centro educativo, se dan clases de, valga la redundancia por el nombre del establecimiento, distintos tipos de artes: pintura, actuación, escultura, canto y por supuesto, baile de todo tipo, desde flamenco hasta tango, pasando por salsa, merengue, bachata y hasta tap. De casi todo tipo existente, pero al ser una academia, el breakdance no estaba porque era considerado por los profesores de baile, que eran profesionales, no como baile si no como una burla a este. Además, se encontraban en Paris una de las capitales europeas de la elegancia y lo decente, por lo que el break dance, el parkour, el BMX, el skate y los grafitis eran mal vistos por la sociedad y no se realizaban a plena luz del dia y los que se atrevían a hacerlo, era perseguidos y a veces atrapados por la policía por promover actividades "asquerosas o inaceptables o totalmente desagradables o perturbadoras de la paz" para las personas. Pero existían lugares "clandestinos" donde los jóvenes podían llevar a cabo ese tipo de actividades sin restricciones ni peligro. Por esa razón, Marinette Dupaing-Cheng no se creía que su amiga Alya la estaba llevando esa noche al club llamado "Miraculous", que era uno de los más populares. Había oído hablar de ese club por ahí, ya que por los problemas de ese tipo de locales, la gente no solía hablar de eso. Su amiga le dijo que llevaran ropa común puesta y en un bolso su ropa de baile para no levantar sospechas (la ropa que siempre cargan en la serie). Eran las 8 pm e iba camino al local.

-Amiga esto es increíble- Decía Alya obviamente emocionada por ese suceso. Ella llevaba un bolso deportivo color morado oscuro

-Alya, relájate o nos descubrirán- Le respondió Marinette haciendo que su amiga se calmara. Ella llevaba un bolso también deportivo color rojo

-Disculpa es que es muy emocionante. A mis padres no les gusta esto y en el instituto tampoco podemos, así que me emociona encontrar un lugar donde poder hacerlo sin problemas. Y que hayas aceptado venir lo hace aun mejor.

-Si lo sé. Es muy emocionante, además encontraremos otras personas que también disfrutan de este arte.

Siguieron hablando y caminando por unas dos calles y, después de percatarse de que nadie las estuviera siguiendo ni viendo, entraron a un callejón donde había una puerta de hierro algo oxidada con solo un bombillo sobre ella, era un poco tétrico pero juntaron toda la valentía que tenían y siguieron caminando por aquel callejón hasta llegar a la puerta la cual golpearon dos veces y se abrió una rendija por donde se veían unos ojos amarillos y alrededor de los ojos algo como pintura verde como si fuera un antifaz pintado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren?- Dijo la voz algo gruesa pero sonaba falsa. Marinette no dijo nada, se asusto un poco. Luego, Alya hablo

-Vinimos a el lugar- Era obvio que estaban hablando en clave por seguridad

-¿Contraseña?- Pidió el sujeto por la rendija

-Transformación- Dijeron ambas al unisonó (no se me ocurrió nada mas, es lo único que dicen ambos personajes antes de ser Ladybug y Chat Noir y en todos los episodios. Sé que es tonto pero es difícil XD) Cuando acabaron de decir eso la luz de la puerta se apago, la perta se abrió y ellas fueron jaladas al interior de la puerta y luego se cerró estrepitosamente. Las chicas fueron separadas y llevadas a lugares distintos, algo que parecían vestidores individuales. Las chicas cayeron dentro de cada uno de ellos y estaban en lugares diferentes por lo que se escuchaba nada entre ellos.

-¿Alya?. ¡Alya!. ¡ALYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Marinette pero no hubo respuesta. Luego escucho una voz provenir del otro lado de la puerta.

-Disculpa por la brusquedad de todo. En serio lo siento, pero es por seguridad. Conoces la situación y no podemos arriesgarnos.- Dijo una chica de voz muy dulce, luego la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico y una chica. El chico era algo más alto que Marinette de piel morena, cabello negro, largo y rebelde hasta final de la espalda, de felinos ojos verdes y alrededor de los ojos tenia pintura verde oscuro parecidos a de la puerta, como un antifaz, se podía apreciar sus largas uñas y unos largos colmillos, tenía una chaqueta negra, camiseta verde, guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, jeans y zapatos deportivos. La chica, de altura de Marinette, tenía cabello rojo y corto, tenía un corte recto por detrás y un flequillo también recto pero éste era de color negro y ojos negros per brillantes y alrededor de sus ojos pintura color rosado igualmente, como un antifaz. Estaba vestida con una doble blusa, una rosada no muy fuerte ceñida al cuerpo y por encima una blusa más holgada de color rojo pero corta que si no tuviese la otra se vería su ombligo, junto con una minifalda en la cual había detalles florales apenas perceptibles y tenía toques negros en la orilla, sus botas eran botas altas de color negro y una licra que se veía al final de la falda hasta llegar a la orilla de sus botas.- Mi nombre de aquí es Tikki y soy la DJ de "Miraculous". Y él es mi compañero y amigo Plagg, es el anfitrión y narrador de eventos.

-Soy el que le pone la chispa de diversión a todo aquí- Dijo el chico con un tono de voz profundo pero que se notaba bromista y despreocupado.

-¿Plagg, Tikki?- Preguntaba Marinette confusa.

-No son nuestros nombres reales- Respondió la pelirroja- Son alter-egos. Aquí nadie se llama por su nombre real para proteger nuestras identidades y a nosotros mismos de posibles espías. ¿La chica que venía contigo no te dijo?

-Si, pero no entendí bien a qué se refería. Y ¿Cuál sería el mío?- Pregunto dudosa y ansiosa a la vez.

-Eso depende de tu ropa, tu habilidad y lo que el jefe haya visto en ti- Respondió Plagg.

-¿Jefe?

-El dueño de Miraculous- Dijo Tikki- El decide el de cada uno.

-Así que vístete para que te llevemos con él para que decida tu nombre- Le dijo Plagg-Y aquí tienes pintura para tu rostro.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Lo mismo que no se usan los nombres, precaución. Ahora, cámbiate te encontraras con tu amiga en el club luego, puedes dejar el bolso ahí no va a pasar nada.

Una vez que terminaron de decir eso, Plagg y Tikki salieron de la habitación dejando a Marinette sola. Abrió su bolso y saco su ropa, se quito la que siempre llevaba y empezó a cambiarse. Se puso un top rojos con puntos negros que llegaba al principio de su abdomen, un mono deportivo que en la cintura tenía una franja roja, el mono es gris oscuro y por los lados de la pierna una franja blanca, una muñequera en la derecha con dos líneas rojas en los extremos y en el resto, del mismo gris del mono y una zapatillas deportivas blanco en la punta y en el talón y rojo en el centro del zapato hasta la lengua de los zapatos. Unas pequeñas cintas en donde se amarran sus coletas de color rojo. Empezó a fijarse en la pintura de colores que había y se decidió por una roja del mismo color de su top. Agarro el pincel y frente al pequeño espejo que había en la habitación, se hizo un antifaz con la pintura. Luego que hizo eso, golpeo la puerta.

-Ya estoy lista- Dijo y se abre la puerta dejando ver a otra persona que no era Tikki ni Plagg. Era otro chico como dos años mayor a ella cabello largo y lacio hasta la espalda baja de color verde claro, su cabello estaba dividido por el medio, de piel aperlada, vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de monje, o más bien de guerrero xiaolin, el traje era casi en su totalidad blanco, pero un manto que parecía hacer referencia a un caparazón, de un verde claro con las orillas de un verde más oscuro, atravesaba su lado izquierdo ocultando la manga izquierda, los pantalones tenían en la parte de abajo una línea verde en diagonal hacia arriba del lado derecho, pareciera como si lo hubiesen pintado con las piernas juntas y por último éste llevaba unos zapatos chinos verde oscuro y un cinturón de karate verde también en la cabeza y los mismos ojos amarillos de la puerta con la pintura verde alrededor de los ojos.

-Hola. Disculpa por lo que paso en la puerta pero no podemos arriesgarnos.- Le hablo pero no con la misma voz de antes sino una más suave y gentil- Sígueme, te llevare con el jefe. Me llamo Wazzy por cierto.

-¿Eres el de la puerta verdad?

-Si- Dijo algo apenado- No me gusta tratar con tanta dureza a las personas pero hay que hacerlo si queremos que este lugar se mantenga- Termino de decir con una sonrisa de medio lado. Siguieron caminando en silencio, apenas y se podía ver por la oscuridad del pasillo.- Aquí es- Dijo al llegar a una puerta estilo oriental- Entra el ya te está esperando.

-¿Hola?- Dijo algo dudosa al tiempo que entraba.

-Bienvenida- Le respondió dándose la vuelta de la ventana desde donde se podía ver la torre Eiffel. Era un hombre bajo con una camiseta hawaiana roja con flores blancas y rasgos asiáticos, el no tenia pintura en el rostro- Te estaba esperando. Por favor siéntate- Se sienta frente a una pequeña mesa de té y se sirve un poco mientras Marinette también se sienta, él le ofrece a ella y ella lo acepta. Tomo un sorbo y la miro fijamente- ¿por qué estás aquí?- Le dijo y ella lo mira confundida.

-Me invitaron y…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque el levanta la mano y la interrumpe.

-No. Dime ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te motiva? ¿Por qué TU viniste?- Ella lo medito un poco y luego respondió.

-No estoy de acuerdo con como la sociedad toma este tipo de expresión, este tipo de arte. Cada uno debe poder expresarse sin que nadie le diga que está mal, ser libre, ser lo que quiera ser y disfrutarlo. Por eso estoy aquí, para expresarme y para dar mi apoyo a todos los que deseen expresarse ningún tipo de censura.- Dijo con total convicción y un brillo en los ojos que denotaba pasión. El jefe (o como nosotros lo conocemos maestro Fu) la miro sonriente y complacido.

-Bien, buena respuesta, Ladybug.

-¿Ladybug?

-Ese es tu nombre. Símbolo de bondad y preocupación por los demás. Además, tu ropa se asemeja a su pigmentación.- Rieron un poco por lo último que dijo el maestro.- Bien, ya que has sido aprobada, es hora de que conozcas el club y a los demás que piensan como tú.

-Gracias de verdad por este honor- Luego de despedirse, Marinette o Ladybug salió de la habitación y Wazzy la llevo al club.

El club era mejor de lo que ella imaginaba, en cuanto entrabas a la derecha había una pista de baile perfecta para el Break Dance de unos 20mx20m, suficientemente amplia y ya se veía a mucha gente rodeándola indicación de que algo muy bueno se estaba viendo. Más adelante se veía una pared totalmente llena de grafitis de todos los estilos y colores posibles y se veían varios chicos y chicas trabajando en más pinturas, esa zona tenía una ventilación muy grande por todo lo que suela la pintura para poder usarla sin riesgo de enfermedad. Y todo el lado izquierdo estaba lleno de cosas para hacer parkour y una piscina donde hacer skate todo perfectamente colocado para que no interfieran la gente del parkour con los del skate para evitar accidentes. Ladybug sonreía muy feliz por lo que veía: todos expresándose libremente sin restricciones y sin peligro, todos disfrutando de hacer lo que les gusta. Un lugar donde poder hacer lo que a ella le fascina y donde compartir con personas que le gusta lo mismo y lo disfrutan. Se fue acercando a la pista de baile para ver lo que pasaba, pudo poco a poco pasar entre la multitud hasta estar a un lado de la pista de baile. Allí vio a dos chicos: uno rubio con el cabello muy desordenado, tenia pintado su antifaz negro y sus ojos verde esmeralda tenía una mirada felina y podría decirse que algo arrogante y bromista. Llevaba unos guantes negros que dejaban ver las puntas de sus dedos, tenia puesto un suéter gris oscuro con líneas verdes fosforescente por todo el borde del cierre y la capucha, una marca como de una pata de un gato verde igualmente en el lado derecho y en los hombros también líneas verdes que marcaban las mangas, el gorro del suéter tenía algo parecido a orejas de gato. Llevaba un cascabel en el cuello y debajo del suéter una franela totalmente negra y, al igual que ella, llevaba un mono gris oscuro con líneas blancas a los lados y los zapatos eran deportivas blanco en la punta y en el talón y el mismo verde fosforescente en el centro del zapato hasta la lengua de los zapatos. Acababa de ganar la batalla por lo que ella no pudo ver contra quien había bailado.

-Tenemos aun ganador y aun capeón Chat Noir- Dijo Plagg saliendo de entre el público todos vitoreaban y silbaban-¿tenemos a alguien lo suficientemente valiente para desafiar al campeón?- Nadie parecía animado por bailar contra él y Ladybug lo noto

-No me sorprende que nadie quiera enfrentarse a mí ya que soy tan asombroso que…..- No pudo seguir hablando porque alguien lo interrumpió

-Yo lo hare Dijo Ladybug. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa valentía, tal vez era el hecho de que nadie supiera quién era que podía ser como quiere ser, pero eso no importaba ya había subido y no había marcha atrás- Yo bailare contra ti te venceré- Decía con tota determinación y el la miraba sorprendido

-Ohhh Yeahh! ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica?- Le pregunto Plagg emocionado por ver de lo que la chica era capaz de hacer. Ella volteo a ver a Plagg

-Llámame- volteo a ver a Chat de una marera audaz guiñándole un ojo- Ladybug.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias de antemano por todo el apoyo que le den a este fic. Estoy muy emocionado con la idea y espero que les guste. Cualquier crítica (sin insultos por favor), comentario e idea review por favor. O pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Mr. Eragox, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de fanfiction, ahí responderé preguntas y montare imágenes relacionadas con el fic que este en curso además de avisar cuando haya publicado una página nueva y podremos hablar si lo desean. Sin más que decir, Mr. Eragox se despide ¡PAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores. Estoy muy emocionado por este fic por eso es segundo capítulo será algo más largo que el primero. Para que lo sepan aun no entramos en la trama principal, solo estamos viendo la presentación de como es todo, luego es que viene lo bueno pero y verán y espero que lo disfruten. Gracias una vez más por todo el apoyo que tiene el fic, eso me motiva a seguir trabajando. Y quiero pedirles muchas disculpas por la tardanza, tengo un horario muy ocupado y conseguir tiempo e inspiración para escribir no es fácil. Por eso les agradezco paciencia, pero tratare en la medida de lo posible siempre actualizar dos veces por mes y si puedo, más.

Miraculous no me pertenece, su dueño es Thomas Asturc y la cadena de tv que lo transmita. Empecemos…

Capitulo 2: Amor entrecruzado

-Ohhh Siiii! ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica?- Le pregunto Plagg emocionado por ver de lo que la chica era capaz de hacer. Ella volteo a ver a Plagg

-Llámame- volteo a ver a Chat de una marera audaz guiñándole un ojo- Ladybug.

Chat estaba totalmente paralizado, alguien se había atrevido a enfrentarlo frente a frente y no solo eso, había sido una chica que nunca había visto en el club, tampoco había oído hablar de ella, por lo que debería ser nueva. No salía de su asombro y no escuchaba que Plagg lo estaba llamando.

-Chico, hey. ¡DESPIERTA!- Le grito fuertemente muy cerca de su oído

-¿Ehhh? ¿Qué?- Decía muy confundido

-La gente está esperando, ¿aceptas el desafío?- Chat Noir parpadeo una par de veces para volver a la realidad. Luego, relajo el rostro e hizo su típica sonrisa gatuna y picara. Volteo a ver a Ladybug con esa misma sonrisa y le dijo- A ver que tienes, My Lady

\- Ha aceptado, ¡que empiece el combate!

La gente se emociono y retrocedió de la pista de baile dejando espacio a los bailarines para dar lo mejor de sí. Plagg le hizo una seña a Tikki la cual coloco la música dando por empezado el combate (para mayor ilustración, escuchar Club Can't Handle Me de FloRida durante el baile).- Intentare no ser muy rudo contigo- Le dijo Chat sin quitar su sonrisa gatuna. Empezó a hacer movimientos suaves al rito del inicio con las manos, una vez que empezó la música a ir más rápido, dio una mortal hacia atrás quedando parado de manos, bajo por el lado izquierdo aterrizando en un solo pie y girando sobre este. La gente estaba emocionada, Ladybug solo lo veía sonriente, eso lo confundió pero no lo demostró, mas bien, mostro total confianza y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que era su turno justo cuando empezó la parte suave de la canción de nuevo. Ella avanzo de manera lenta y empezó a moverse suavemente al rito de la música, sobre todo los brazos y la cadera, al empezar de nuevo la parte más emocionante dio un pequeño salto dándole la espalda a Chat y partiéndose totalmente, luego en esa misma posición se doblo sobre su espalda mirando a Chat y levantándose con sus manos por el lado derecho haciendo un giro para quedar nuevamente de frente a él. Se le acerco y puso un dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre el pecho del chico, empezó a retroceder sin dejar de señalarlo, el entendió el gesto y la siguió al centro de la pista para empezar a bailar ambos al tiempo, como si lo hubieran practicado, sus movimientos era totalmente coordinados, de izquierda a derecha, uno saltaba y el otro pasaba por debajo, giros hechos en total coordinación que impresiona. Finalmente, para terminar, estaban en lados opuestos de la pista de baile. Ambos corrían en dirección al otro, hacia el centro. Cuando casi llegaban al centro, Chat hizo un paso de Craziest, se tiro al suelo de rodillas y se deslizo por la pista hasta llegar al centro, Ladybug estando muy cerca de el, se inclino hacia el suelo, hacia el poniendo muy nervioso al bailarín, ya que ella hizo un stylemoves con su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo su peso mientras las piernas quedaban en el aire y su otra mano sosteniendo su cabello quedando muy cerca del rostro de Chat. Esta vez el chico no pudo esconder el nerviosismo, se ruborizo y empezó a sudar más de lo que ya estaba. Ella le giño un ojo, y se hizo hacia atrás levantándose y dejando a Chat en el suelo. Todo el mundo estaba totalmente asombrado por su forma de bailar, y el hecho de que Chat se haya quedado en el suelo sin moverse, dejaba a todos aun mas impactados.

-Y el ganador es, ¡Ladybug! Ha vencido al campeón convirtiéndose ella en la nueva campeona de "Miraculous"- Decía Plagg por el micrófono totalmente emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras Chat se quedaba inmóvil en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Ladybug se había retirado para buscar a su amiga, volteo un momento para ver a Chat aun en el suelo reírse un poco de esa escena y seguir caminando. Un chico se acerco a Chat.

-Viejo, ¿estas bien?- Le dijo un chico de piel oscura como chocolate, tenia pintura azul celeste en el rostro como los demás pero justo alrededor de los ojos un azul más oscuro, llevaba una franela sin mangas la mitad de arriba amarillo pollito y la mitad de abajo azul celeste y un chaleco rojo sin mangas, una gorra roja volteada hacia atrás y un mono deportivo negro*. Chat seguía en el suelo con cara de asombro, pero con la boca apenas abierta. Él chico lo miro de manera preocupada- Amigo me estas asustando.

-Yo…. Ehhh…- apareció en el rostro de Chat una pequeña sonrisa de enamorado del lado derecho y una pequeña risa nerviosa escapo de su boca- Jejeje… viejo…., estoy enamorado- Dijo sin levantarse del suelo y casi como un susurro que aquel chico pudo escuchar.

-Bien por ti amigo. Pero levántate del suelo, la gente se está asustando- Chat levanto la cabeza y vio como había personas viéndolo con rostros que denotaban preocupación y otros con cara que demostraba extrañeza. Rápidamente se puso de pie, lo cual relajo a las personas que siguieron en lo suyo.

-Voy a hablar con Plagg. Necesito saber más de esa chica.

-Sabes que no te van a decir nada.

-Tranquilo Bubbler, no pierdo nada intentando- Le dijo mientras le levantaba el pulgar.

-Bien, como quieras- Le dijo levantando el pulgar e yéndose a pasear por el club buscando a alguien en específico: Lady Wifi.

Mientras tanto Ladybug recorría el club en busca de su amiga y también para conocer un poco más lo que había ahí. Se acerco a la zona de los grafitis al ver a varias personas ahí reunidas viendo a alguien en particular. Un chico de roja cabellera abundante y lisa, suéter gris oscuro y en el centro del su pecho un circulo con los tres colores primarios haciendo una pirámide invertida, tenía sobre sus ojos el antifaz pintado de color morado oscuro, un pantalón negro que el ruedo era una línea blanca y otra negra, 6 líneas así. Y unos zapatos anaranjado oscuro. Al parecer, había también una batalla de artistas, pero se veía que claramente el chico de cabello rojo iba ganando*. Le pareció familiar, pero ignoro la idea y siguió recorriendo el club. La zona de parkour se veía interesante. Pero se detuvo al ver una cabellera que conocía bien, la de Alya. Fue directo hacia ella y vio que conversaba con alguien, dos chicas y un chico. Una tenía el pelo rosado, pero ero obvio que era una peluca, de grandes ojos azules, era bajita y se veía tierna, llevaba una blusa ceñida sin mangas, negra y por encima un top holgado morado oscuro y una falda rosada corta que llegaba por encima de las rodillas parecido a un tutu y abajo tenía unas licras negras. Su rostro, al igual que el resto, estaba cubierto por pintura negra solo que ese se veía más decorado porque no era solo el antifaz, tenía unas figuras por la parte de abajo. La otra chica, piel algo pálida y una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura y con un mechón morado en el frente, su antifaz pintado era de morado oscuro. Llevaba una blusa corta de color rojo tirando hacia rosado, unos guantes del mismo color con un decorado en ellos, y un mono de ejercicio del mismo color*. El chico, era el chico moreno que había levantado a Chat Noir, pero ella no lo sabía.

-Al fin te encuentro- Dijo Ladybug parándose atrás de su amiga en forma de broma. Ella se voltea y sonríe al ver de quien provenía la voz.

-Chica estuviste increíble. No sabía que eras tan buena.-Le dice abrasándola- ¿sabes que acabas de vencer al campeón del club?

-¿En serio?-Dijo con sarcasmo- Si lo sé, lo dijeron cuando llegue a la plataforma.

-Bueno, ¿sabes que eso te convierte oficialmente en la campeona del club verdad?- Dijo sonriendo triunfante. Ladybug parpadeo sorprendida, no había pensado en eso. Luego sonrió tímidamente y paso su brazo izquierdo por atrás de su cabeza.

-Jejeje, no lo había pensado

-Jajajaja, tu primer día y ya eres la campeona.- Las dos chicas rieron. Luego LadyWifi recordó que no eran las únicas ahí.- Chica, ellos son la Princesa fragancia, que compite en el área de grafitis, y Reflekta que baila como nosotras.-Cuando las nombraba, ellas agitaban la mano saludando y dándole una sonrisa- El es Bubbler, ayuda a veces a la Dj y es un bailarín promedio.- Cuando dijo eso miro de reojo a ver cómo reaccionaba el chico.

-Oye, ¿como que promedio?- Dijo con clara molestia. A lo cual la chica rio.

-Ósea, obvio, no puedes ni vencerme.- Eso irrito más al chico. Era obvio que ella estaba bromeando solo para molestar al chico pero él no lo veía.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo el chico mirando desafiante. Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas desafiantes.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del club Chat buscaba a Plagg. Necesitaba saber más de la chica que lo venció. Era casi imposible que le sacara algo de información, pero él lo conocía bastante y podía convencerlo de obtener información a cambio de algo. Fue a donde siempre se encontraba, hablando con Tikki.

-… y así fue como paso- Termino de decir Plagg con un tono muy egocéntrico

-Aja- Solo dijo Tikki mientras rodaba los ojos pero con una sonrisa. Plagg siempre intentaba coquetearle, a ella le gustaba pero no se la ponía fácil.

-Hey, Plagg, nece…- Dijo Chat en cuanto llego donde estaban

-No te voy a decir nada de la chica nueva- Dijo sin voltear a verlo

-Si, pero….

-No importa cuánto insistas, no voy a decir nada

-Per….

-Y si me disculpas, tengo una conversación importante aquí- Finalizo para seguir hablando con Tikki quien solo se limito a darle una sonrisa a Chat y seguir hablando con Plagg.

Chat se resigno, así que se fue a buscar a su amigo Bubbler. Después de un tiempo caminando, lo vio hablando con tres chicas. Luego ve que una de ellas se voltea y sonríe y alcanza a ver a la chica con quien perdió la batalla. Se acerco rápidamente, ya que quería conocer más de la chica.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo Bubbler mirando desafiante a LadyWifi. Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas desafiantes y ella tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?- Preguntó Chat en cuanto llego. Todos voltearon a verlo y Bubbler sonrió al ver a su amigo que sería su refuerzo

-Amigo, que bueno que llegas. Necesito tu apoyo, LadyWifi dice que soy un bailarín promedio, ¿podrías indicarle a la chica nueva que eso no es así?- Chat en seguida volteo a ver a Ladybug para sonreírle.

-Seguro que si, después de mi, es el mejor bailarín de aquí.

-Jajaja ¿En serio?-Rio LadyWifi- Eso tengo que verlo

-Podemos verlo- Dijo Reflekta. A lo que os demás voltearon a verla

-¡Si! Recuerden la competencia dentro de un mes.- Secundo la Princesa fragancia. Bubbler, Chat y LadyWifi sonrieron mientras que Ladybug la miro confundida.

-¿Te parece bien Wifi?

-Hecho, ahí caerán los dos cuando los venzamos.

Bubbler iba a replicar algo, pero todas las luces y sonidos del Club se apagaron. De inmediato, todos los chicos y chicas se echaron al suelo, excepto Ladybug. Pero al ver esto, Chat rápidamente la agarra por el brazo y la tira al suelo mientras le tapa la boca para que no diga nada. Se escucha una puerta abrirse y unas voces hablando. Luego de unos 4 minutos, se escucha la puerta cerrarse, las luces siguen sin encenderse, pero se escucho como una voz queriendo llamar la atención de todos.

-Chicos, necesitamos que salgan todos pero rápidamente. Están inspeccionando al jefe y eso nos pone en peligro a todos, por favor vallan a los vestidores y salgan por sus salidas particulares, gracias. Por lo mismo de la inspección no abriremos mañana, gracias por su compresión.- Era Wazzy hablando por unos parlantes.

-Bien, ve con Wifi, se que llegaste con ella. Ella te dirá que hacer. Nos vemos pronto My Lady- Dijo Chat soltando a Ladybug.

-¿LadyWifi?- Dijo Ladybug susurrando

-Aquí estoy, vente- dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándosela a los vestidores.- Tienes que cambiarte. Atrás del closet hay un túnel que te dejara afuera del club. No sé donde estarás, pero nos vemos en la entrada de mi casa. No me busques yo llegare tranquila.- Ladybug no dijo nada solo asintió. Al llegar a la zona de vestuario, fue directo al que reconoció como el lugar donde había estado. Se cambio rápidamente y salió por atrás del casillero donde antes había dejado su bolso. Al salir pudo ver a chicos y chicas corriendo en todas direcciones, entonces ella misma empezó a correr hacia la casa de Alya, ya que les había dicho a sus padres que se quedaría allá para practicar antes de ir al día siguiente al instituto. A sus padres no les molestaba que a ella le gustara es baile y esa cultura, pero por la situación, solo dejaban que ella bailara en su habitación donde no la verían, por eso dijo es pequeña mentira. Llego a casa de Alya unos 15 minutos después de haber salido del club, pero no veía a su amiga por ningún lado. 5 minutos después, ella llega.

-¡Alya! Qué bueno que estas bien.- Dijo abrasándola

-Tranquila amiga, te dije que nos veríamos aquí. Ven entremos y hablamos de lo que paso.

Entraron a casa de Alya y subieron a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido porque los padres de la morena ya estaban durmiendo. Brevemente, Alya le explico cómo funcionaba el club, los torneos, las competencias, y lo que sucedió esa noche con los policías. Después de eso, se acostaron a dormir, mañana tenían que ir a la escuela. A la mañana siguiente, Alya intentaba que Marinette se despertara inútilmente, así que uso su última opción, busco un vaso con agua helada y la lazo encima de la cabeza. La azabache grita asustada y salta de donde estaba durmiendo mientras Alya reía.

-¡Alya! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le grito claramente enojada.

-No te despertabas, así que tuve que usar medidas extremas. Recuerda que hoy tienes ballet y la profesora no tolera retardos.- Una vez dicho esto último, Marinette cambio su expresión de enojada a asustada. Rápidamente agarro su bolso y se metió al baño para alistarse. Alya, que ya estaba lista, bajo a ayudar a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Minutos más tarde, Marinette bajo, lista para ir a la escuela. Saludo a los padres y las hermanas de Alya y todos desayunaron juntos. Luego se despidieron y fueron al instituto. En el camino iban platicando sobre el reto de chat Noir y Bubbler. ¿Qué harían para ganarles? ¿Cómo lo harían? Y la más importante ¿Dónde practicarían? En cuestión de 10 minutos llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo ya que el timbre sonó y Marinette corrió directo a su sala de ballet. Cuando llego, la recibió Rosita muy animada.

-¡Marinette! Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo, si volvías a llegar tarde, la profesora no te iba a dejar entrar.- Le dice mientras la abraza. Ella llevaba una malla de ballet manga corta, que cubría todo el dorso hasta la ingle, donde nacen las piernas, todo de color negro como es tradicional en las aprendices de esta disciplina. Unas media de ballet blancas que van desde el nacimiento de las piernas hasta los pies, de color blanco y zapatillas de salto de color caqui oscuro.*

-Hola Rosita.-Responde correspondiendo al abrazo- Si lo sé, no quiero volver a llegar tarde, me encanta esta danza.- Justo en ese momento entra la profesora de ballet. Una señora algo mayor como de 50, su cabello recogido en un nudo de cebolla por atrás de su cabeza, se notaba claramente tintado de rubio Llevaba la misma indumentaria que Rosita, solo que todo su atuendo es blanco y llevaba un leotardo, que es como una minifalda medio transparente color negro. Y llevaba su pisa papeles en la mano derecha con la lista de asistencia y los planes de ese día.

-Buenos días clase. Jummm, señorita Marinette, me alegra ver que llego temprano hoy.- Dijo entrando con un semblante serio, pero cuando vio a Marinette lo relajo un poco, lo suficiente como para hacer una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible- Valla a cambiarse rápidamente que ya va a empezar la clase.

-Si señorita.- Respondió rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a cambiarse. 5 minutos después ya estaba lista.

-Bien, empecemos.-Dijo la profesora chocando las palmas y poniendo música de ballet.- Calentemos, primeramente. El calentamiento es primordial, porque….

-Si nos lesionamos no podremos dar el máximo.- Respondieron todos los estudiantes completando la frase que la profesora decía.

-Muy bien. Empecemos entonces.

10 minutos de calentamiento después.

-Excelente. Ahora practicaremos la danza en pareja. Chicos a la derecha, chicas a la izquierda.

Todos se acomodaron rápidamente sin prestar atención a quien sería su pareja. Cuando Marinette alzo la visa para ver quien e correspondía, se encontró con quien más quería y menos quería que le tocase: Adrien Agreste. Se puso totalmente nerviosa y empezó a sudar. Pero de pronoto el nerviosismo desapareció debido a un susto que le dio. Se escucho un grito muy agudo y seguido de eso Marinette fue empujada y sacada de su lugar cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Yo voy a estar con MI Adrien.

-¡Chloe! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Le dijo Adrien ayudando a levantarse a Marinette

-Hay querido, no seas así,-le decía mostrando inocencia- ella no merece bailar contigo. En cambio yo...-No pudo terminar la frase ya que la profesora llego claramente molesta.

-¡Chloé Bourgeois! Vuelve a tu lugar o iras a la oficina del director.

-¡Como se atreve a amenazarme! Ya verá, le diré a mi papi- dijo sacando su celular

-No me importa que tu padre sea el alcalde. Es mi clase y aquí decido yo. Vuelve a tu lugar o quedaras fuera de esta clase.- Chloé le disgusto mucho eso, pero hizo, a regañadientes, lo que le dijeron.- Muy bien, volvamos a lo importante. Cada quien valla con su pareja de baile y tome posición de partida.- Marinette estaba sumamente nerviosa y trataba de disimularlo. Mientras que Chloé la miraba con rabia de lejos. Empezó a sonar la canción del lago de los cisnes- Bien ahora, pasos básico 3.- Marinette creía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, Adrien le sonreía amablemente y estaban bailando juntos. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Lo que no sabía era que eso ya había ocurrido en la noche anterior, en el club Miraculous. Pero por supuesto, lo bueno no dura mucho. Ya que Chloé se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta estar suficientemente cerca y hacer que Marinette se tropezara cayendo sobre Adrien. En seguida la música se detiene.

-¿¡Que esta pasando ahora?!- Pregunto la profesora ya muy molesta

CONTINUARA…

*: Para una idea mejor de las imágenes, entrar en mí pagina de Facebook que está en la descripción de mi usuario aquí en fanfiction

¿Qué les parece? En serio lamento la demora, pero últimamente estoy muy ocupado. Así que intentare actualizar una o dos veces por mes, sé que es mucho pero es lo que puedo así que les agradezco de antemano por su paciencia si deciden quedarse y esperar. Cualquier crítica (sin insultos por favor), comentario e idea review por favor. O pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Mr. Eragox, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de fanfiction, ahí responderé preguntas y montare imágenes relacionadas con el fic que este en curso además de avisar cuando haya publicado una página nueva y podremos hablar si lo desean. Sin más que decir, Mr. Eragox se despide ¡PAZ!


	3. Capitulo 3: No todo es bueno

Holaaaa, ¿Qué hay, como están? Espero que muy bien, yo estoy emocionado por el apoyo que el fic tiene, muchas gracias en serio :D. Sé que es mucho tiempo de separación entre capítulos, pero espero que me comprendan: muchas cosas por hacer, a mis padres no les gusta esto de los fanfics, trabajo, mudarse de país y muchas cosas más, ustedes no están aquí para hablar de mis problemas, si no para un fanfic, solo dije lo anterior para que sepan y están informados. Ahora sí, lo que nos concierne.

MLB no me pertenece, su dueño es Thomas Asturc y la cadena de tv que lo transmita. Empecemos…

Capitulo 3: No todo es bueno

-¿¡Que está pasando ahora?!- Pregunto la profesora ya muy molesta

Marinette tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto al caer al suelo, cosa que nunca paso. Abrió los ojos y ahí se da cuenta que esta sobre Adrien en el suelo. Inmediatamente se enrojece totalmente, y se levanta rápidamente, e intenta salir corriendo pero Chloe una vez más la hace tropezar y caer justo frente a la profesora.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡A la oficina del director ahora mismo! Y no vayas a irte hasta que yo valla para allá.- Marinette se levantó lentamente del suelo y fue a cambiarse para ir a la oficina. Alya la veía con tristeza hasta que escucha a Chloe reírse junto con Sabrina, lo que la hace enfurecer.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! - Grita fuertemente e iba a abalanzarse sobre ella hasta que escucho a la profesora

\- ¡Alya! Acompaña a la señorita Dupain-Cheng a la oficina del director.-Grito también fuertemente, a lo que Chloe se ríe discretamente para evitar que la manden a ella también. Alya frunce el seño y va bruscamente con su amiga. Mientras eso pasaba, Adrien se levanta muy confundido.

\- ¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza.

-Viejo, ¿estás bien? - Le pregunto Nino ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Sí, solo, mi cabeza. Argh.- Gruño mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Jaja, me imagino con el cabezazo que Marinette te dio.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó confundido.

-Al parecer Marinette se "tropezó". - Respondió haciendo comillas en tropezó

\- ¿Y las comillas por qué?

-Que fue Chloe quien hizo que se tropezara, no fue un accidente. - En eso la maestra se acerca y revisa la cabeza de Adrien que tenía un morado grande donde había chocado con Marinette.

-Adrien, ve a la enfermería a que te revisen el golpe.

-Yo lo ayudo-Dijo Nino

-Muy bien, vallan. - Dijo la profesora volteándose al resto de la clase. - Debido a lo ocurrido ahora, el reto de la clase haremos ejercicios o no la practica planificada. Empecemos con...- Mientras la profesora decía eso, Adrien salía de la sala ayudado por Nino.

Al haber avanzado un poco, Adrien le pregunta a Nino- ¿Cómo que fue Chloe quien hizo que Marinette se callera?

-Escucha, sé que es tu amiga, pero Chloe no es miss simpatía, y menos con Marinette. -Le dijo claramente- Ella quería bailar contigo y como no pudo aplico el típico "si no es conmigo, no es con nadie." He hizo que Marinette se tropezara con su pie, osea, le metió el pie para que se callera.- Adrien escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Nino le decía.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso si tú estabas al otro lado de la sala?

-Alya me lo dijo con señas. Cuando se iba apuntó a Chloe y puso cara mala, ahí entendí lo que pasó.- Mientras eso pasaba, en otro lado de la escuela, Alya iba totalmente furiosa quejando se de todo lo que la rubia hacia. Marinette no la escuchaba estaba todavía muy apenado por caer sobre Adrien.

\- "No puedo creer que caí sobre Adrien- pensaba la chica- no voy a poder verlo a la cara nunca más."

-Amiga, ¿me estas escuchando? - Preguntó la morena al ver a su amiga tan distraída.

\- ¿ah? ¿Cómo decías?- preguntó confundida

-Chica, ¿Por qué no me escuchabas? - Alya detuvo a Marinette con una mano en el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Ella la vio y bajo la cabeza a penada.

-Nunca poder volver a ver a Adrien a la cara. Por mi torpeza le caí encima, ya no puedo verlo.

-Hay amiga, tú no te caíste, Chloe te metió el pie para que te calleras. Eso es justo lo que te estaba diciendo.- Le dijo con seriedad. Marinette alzo la cabeza con lentitud.

\- ¿Es en serio?

-Sí. Cuando la profesora te mandó a salir, ella y Sabrina estaban aguantando la risa. Yo las vi y las iba a enfrentar, pero justo en eso, la profesora me vio y me mandó contigo a la oficina del director.- Marinette escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga. Cuando terminó de contarlo, ella empezó a caminar lentamente pero firme.- Ehhhhh, amiga, ¿a dónde vas?

-A donde tenemos que ir, a la oficina del director. Le voy a contar todo. No pienso dejar que Chloe se siga saliendo con la suya.- Dijo decidida, mientras caminaba con firmeza.

-Chica, sabes que te apoyo y en acabar con Chloe, más todavía. Pero no creo que sea la manera ni el lugar. - Decía mientras la alcanzaba. - Debe haber otra forma de hacerlo.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, Marinette iba pensando en lo que Alya le había dicho, estaba harta de Chloe y sus abusos, quería hacer algo para que no sucediera más. Llegaron a la oficina del director, tocaron la puerta y el director les dijo que entraran. Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Nino le contaba a su amigo todo lo que Chloe le había hecho no solo a Marinette si no a todos sus compañeros. Adrien no podía creer que su amiga de la infancia fuera capaz de todo eso, de abusar, de humillar, de avergonzar y de lastimar de tal forma a otras personas. No podía creerlo, no, eso era imposible. El final del día escolar llegó y todos se dirigían a sus hogares con tareas artística y prácticas de baile por hacer. Pero en la mente de nuestros protagonistas no estaban en esas cosas. Marinette pensaba que hacer para que Chloé, no solo la dejará en paz a ella sino también a todos en el instituto. Mientras que Adrien pensaba sin parar él lo que Nino le dijo sobré su amiga. No lo podía creer, ella era tan dulce y amable con el que no le cabía la idea de que no fuera así con otras personas.

 **11:50 pm. Habitación de Marinette.**

-Ya sé que haré- meditaba Marinette en voz alta en su cuarto. Se puso la ropa que uso en el club y se pintó la máscara con su propia pintura, para que nadie supiera quien era en caso de ser vista. Salió por su azotea y fue de techo en techo usando lo poco que sabía de parkour dirigiéndose a su destino: Hotel Le Grand Paris donde vive Chloé. Llevaba su mochila con pintura en espray, una cuerda con gacho y una hoja de papel con un mensaje para la rubia.

Adrien se mantenía viendo por la ventana de su habitación pensando en que hacer. De pronto vio una figura por los techos de París. - ¿Esa es…- No terminó la pregunta ya que la reconoció de inmediato: su querida LadyBug. Sonrío con dulzura, pero algo más llamó su atención, otra figura que seguía de cerca a la chica. Abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a esa figura que seguía de cerca a LadyBug. Sabía que tenía que actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no podía dejar que otra persona cayera en sus garras, y mucho menos ella. Rápidamente se cambió a su ropa del club y se pintó la máscara, no podía permitir que ese personaje supiera quien era. Entonces, saltó por su ventana y aterrizó en un arbusto, todo calculado. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y escalando un árbol salió de los límites de la mansión, tenía que darse prisa para no perderlos de vista. Aún los veía a tres techos de distancia, emprendió una rápida carrera por las calles siguiendo el rastro de las figuras por los techos. No sabía a donde iban, solo sabía que tenía que salvarla. Estuvieron corriendo y saltando por unas 7 cuadras más hasta llegar a su destino. Supo que era a donde iban porque se detuvieron viendo el gran edificio frente a ellos. No sabía porque estaban ahí, pero no le dio importancia al "porque", simplemente se acercó a la escalera de emergencia al lateral del edificio más cercano y subió a toda velocidad. Al llegar arriba, se acercó lentamente a las personas que perseguía, pero se detuvo un momento al escucha que hablaban.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo listo? - Preguntaba la segunda persona con algo de oscuridad en su voz mientras tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que ocultaba a LadyBug.

-Si. Chloé no molestará a nadie más después de esto. – Se le escuchaba con determinación, pero también con mucha molestia mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

\- Tienes toda la razón. El fin justifica los medios- Decía la figura sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Entonces se escuchó a LadyBug inhalar y exhalar con fuerza.

-Hagamos esto – Dijo con los mismos sentimientos que antes y entonces, usando la cuerda que trajo, bajaron por el lateral del edificio. Chat Noir, bajó rápidamente para poder detenerlos. No sabía que pasaba, pero si él estaba involucrado, no podía ser nada bueno. Los vio en la calle aproximándose a su destino, no podía dudar, para salvar a su Lady debía actuar ya.

\- ¡ALTO! – Grito con la fuerza necesaria para que ellos lo escucharan, pero lo suficientemente suave para no despertar a nadie ya que eran pasadas las 12 de la madrugada. Ambos personajes voltearon con molestia a ver quién quería detenerlos. Cuando lo vieron en la calle tuvieron reacciones distintas. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y confusión, mientras que él lo miró con mucha rabia mientras apretaba los puños.

\- ¡TU! – Dijo con notoria molestia.

-Si, yo. – Le respondió con firmeza y seriedad. – No voy a permitir que hagas caer a nadie más – Hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al sujeto con firmeza mirándolo directamente al rostro. – Hawk Moth – Finalizó mientras LadyBug los miraba con intriga – ¿Ellos se conocen? – Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Bueno, finalmente pude terminarlo. Costó mucho, pero lo hice, sé que tarde demasiado pero nunca voy a abandonar esto, por más que tarde sepan que nunca lo voy a abandonar. página de Facebook: Mr. Eragox, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de fanfiction, ahí responderé preguntas y montare imágenes relacionadas con el fic que este en curso además de avisar cuando haya publicado una página nueva y podremos hablar si lo desean. Sin más que decir, Mr. Eragox se despide ¡PAZ!


End file.
